Geek Love
by Blueberry Absinth
Summary: A set of YukioxRiruka drabbles. Constructing, de-constructing and re-constructing the cliches of love, drabble after drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**It feels so lonely to grow a fandom all on your own... 'weeps in her emo corner' This will be a collection of drabbles where I'll put everything YukiRuri spawned by that hyper grey matter of mine... Anyway, REVIEW! C: I'll love you forever if you do~~ **

**Note on the chappy: I'll do something like this, just with some other weird video game quote C: I only don't know when :)**

* * *

><p>...<p>

One of Riruka's all time favourite movies was 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'. When asked about it, the reaction from her will be quite… wild. Her eyes would light up as though she was a kid who'd just received plenty of candy; her lips would curl into a smile that's a little bit too maniacal for a sane person (but Riruka never was one for sanity, right?); she'd jump and her limbs would flail in all directions. And still, the response, you'd get some sort of non-syllable answer, from the likes of 'AWMIGAWDGWD!', and various other additional 'kya'-s and 'cuteee!'-s.

She knew the lines of the whole film by heart. And, by a logical train of thought, everyone from Xecution knew them too (not because they really wanted).

Of course, Yukio was the only exception.

As per usual, he'd ignore Riruka's 'little' obsession. And as a result, the girl would get quite… angry. She'd yell at him, he'd ignore her and once her fury was calmed down enough for her to turn around with the intention to go somewhere else, he'd say something just so she'd get angry and everything would go to shit once again.

Obviously, the little gamer was (quite happily) oblivious to the so very cliché lines of the movie.

So one day, Jackie, feeling very bored and mischievous, decided to nag him with one particular – the /in/famous 'Christmas morning' exchange.

Because, duh, it was obvious that poor gamer boy had a hopeless crush and still couldn't show it the right way.

"Hey Yukio," one day, she bubbled randomly, in quite an uncharacteristic tone for her, "does Riruka remind you of Christmas morning?"

Surprisingly, he looked up from what he had been playing and threw her a look that said, "You are usually the sane one but now you aren't so something must have happened. I will not tolerate any idiocy.". Jackie rolled her own eyes and answered him just as silently "Well, I'm having fun so you might as well go along with it unless you want trouble.". There was a flash of something way too fast in his eyes, then his eyes seemed to give in.

"Not really, no."

"_Goodie, at least, he isn't that fallen."_

She grinned to herself, even though it would have been amazing to have them be a couple; she and Ginjo would have such fun. But he needed more time, she guessed.

Just at that moment, Yukio glanced up for no real reason and then sighed to himself, as though admitting something.

"Stupid girl reminds me of Valentines evening: overly sweet, corny and so disgustingly useless."


	2. Chapter 2

**All I wana say is: **

**Thanks guys! I'm so glad that there are people who like this (quite belligerent) couple~~~ **

* * *

><p>It had taken only one glance.<p>

Riruka didn't like these sorts of shops. They were Yukio's obsession and no way was she going to a place which that guy liked. Nuh-uh. It was like living without cute things. Impossible.

But still, something had caught her eye and made her enter that shop. Maybe it was her radar for awesome things, maybe she just wanted to see what Yukio liked, maybe she was bored, maybe he really was rubbing off on her…

She can find thousands of excuses, simply because going there was simply worth defying her unbreakable rules.

So.

Riruka Dokugamine had taken a step into a shop for video games. And instantly, her heart had been stolen.

Selfish hands had reached for the object of her newfound affections, same selfish hands had paid the price for the same object, and the same hands had grasped it all too tightly on the way home.

The girl sang some tuneless melody back from her childhood.

She was in love.

…

"Ehhh?"

That was the only word that could come out from Jackie's mouth.

She was used to her friend's weird tendencies; she knew not to keep pretty things to herself, like lockets or some of the presents Ginjo gave her from time to time because if Riruka found them later, everything went wrong and a whole mess was created.

In fact, she was so used to them, that she expected other people to act like that as well. But they never did. Fortunately.

But this.

This exceeded even Riruka's boundaries.

The thing that was currently being pushed in her face (so she can see it better; pff, did Riruka think that everyone suffered from myopia like her?) looked like a thing that'd belong more to Yukio, rather than Riruka. It looked like a DVD cover and on the cover there was a man, clad in white clothes, holding a knife.

"Isn't he awesome!"

Ohh, so that's why she'd liked it. The man. The _handsome_ man. Handsome men always stole Riruka's attention (the latest case being, of course, that Ichigo boy).

Slowly, Jackie nodded only because she didn't want to face the other girl's wrath.

"Yeah, sure, if you say so."

"Ohh, I knew it, Jackie," the answer was more fangirling, "I knew it that you were gona agree with me."

Jackie wanted Ginjo. At least he was sane. Oh, and you could have a conversation with him, not listen to the half-crazy ramblings of a mentally challenged cutie-lover.

"Hey, what's this?"

At the sound of this voice, the older and saner girl froze. Now that Yukio was in the picture… Yuko liked games. Riruka didn't like sharing. Oh, man.

"Nothing you'd want to see!"

"Oh, really? Then–"

Then everything went to shit.

…

"Seriously, are they ever going to shut up?" staring deep into her glass of something, Jackie muttered to Ginjo. There was terrific noise coming from the other room; you could tell the two were fighting and that Yukio was putting exceptional spirit there; apparently he really wanted that game.

"Not in the next few years," Ginjo replied, not even looking back at her. That made her a bit angry but the headache was too strong to glare at him.

…

Sometime, at night

Just in the middle of the fight, Yukio stopped. Riruka, still in the motion of her movement, almost fell onto him but failed: he managed to catch her on time. She almost blushed at the contact but he didn't even notice; he was too pensive to take account of anything happening around him.

"Wait a second," he started, "let me get this straight: you want to see more of this guy, right?"

That wasn't exactly true, but she nodded anway. Everything for her beloved character.

"And I want to play the game."

She nodded her agreement, wondering what the hell he was thinking. and got quite surpised when he clapped his hands together, almost jumping.

"Well, then, it's easy," he grinned, happy to have found a solution, "I found a compromise. I play the game, you sit next to me and you get the eyecandy you want. Deal?"

"Sit next to you?" she repeated, incredulous that he'd said something like this.

A shrug was the answer.

"Well, we have to do things we don't like during our lives, right?"

Then on, her answer was obvious.

…

The next morning found them sitting too close to each other, but neither of them wanted to move (too comfortable but they'd never admit). His fingers were flying on the buttons, two pairs of eyes were glued at the screen of the small hand-held game. There were bags under their eyes. It was obvious that they'd pulled an all-nighter.

Jackie glanced at them and decided they were too weird for their own good so she should leave them alone to their geek fantasies.

…

"WHAT IS THAT WOMAN TRYING TO DO?"

"I've heard that Ezio has quite a few love interests during the game," a snicker, "You have competition."

"ARGGHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio really wants to play that game... :D:D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews 'hands out cookies and cake, in her evil plot' (Keep 'em coming! If they were a dessert, I'd eat them all! 'ohnomnomnom xD) **

**Also, a shout out to **_Red Okra_** for making the AWESOMEST MOST AMAZING YUKIRIRU FANART: http : / / mauveflames. deviantart. com/ art/ Bleach-Switch-210410914?q=gallery%3Amauveflames%2F379791&qo=2**

**(heehee, you know the drill, remove the spaces and ENJOY! C:)**

* * *

><p><strong> ...<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time Yukio took a look in Riruka's phone, he did a double take.<p>

(But in his mind anyway. No way would he ever show any kind of emotion, aside from annoyance and being annoying. Never ever. For her, he'd always be that little exasperating gamer boy who never thought about anything but games. Let her have her delusions.)

But really; that phone was _weird._

It wasn't only that it was overly pink and sparkly and disgusting; he held it as though it was a carrier of some kind of illness (probably, it was. A mental illness.). It wasn't that, after fiddling a little bit with it, he found that there were way too much pictures of her and general cute pictures; you know the kind of pictures that all girls have – cats, dogs, cats and dogs, sleeping cute etc.

It wasn't even her ringtones that were the most annoying sound ever (hmm, after her own voice, of course).

The problem was her contact list.

The number of male names there exceeded that of the female names and, as he examined further, more often than not, a male name would be accompanied by a picture of a skull. And no, not the kind of skull with all that glitter and roses and hearts and other idiotic additions, which make Riruka happy. No, just a normal skull: three holes, two big, one smaller, a set of teeth, deadly pale… just the type of skull that plainly shouted out, "I friggin' hate your guts."

Nowadays, it was rare to find such a skull.

That, or he'd been spoiled by Riruka.

Okay, but why, Yukio wondered, why would she put skulls on practically half of her male contacts (making it approximately two thirds of all her contacts)? She friggin' hated their guts? If so, why did she keep them on her phone? Moreover, in his pride and knowledge, he was the one that she really, really, really hated, so naturally he felt… a little bit threatened.

Yukio was by nature a curious boy and he couldn't sit still and play his games in peace until he found out about the mystery.

So eventually, he decided to ask her.

"Hey idiot!"

"What did you just call me!"

Funny how vigourously she responded to that specific accusation.

"Who's…" his voice faltered a second, as he was trying to work out the name, "Tenshi Hikaru?"

Wow, what a name.

"My ex-boyfriend," her voice was defiant and condescending, waiting for him and comment and accuse and get angry. He did none of the sort; just shrugged and scrolled down to another skull.

"What about… Han Fon?"

"Han Fong. Another ex."

"Hanabusa?"

"Another one."

With a small, unheard sigh, he let his thumb rest on the button, so that he could get back to the contacts whose name start with an A. There was, of course, another skull.

"Lemme guess: Akatsuki's another ex?"

An undefinite answer came to him. He looked up her phone to glance at her.

Riruka had taken a seat in the sofa opposite of him and now had her head burrowed in a box of doughnuts. Her face was covered with crumbs and looked awful.

Disgusted, he stood up, went over to her and tried to clean her face however he could with his hand. He didn't accomplish much, except that his fingers were now dirty too (with thick frosting even!), but at least he could look at her now, without having the sudden urge to go puke in a corner. Her face was red, anyway.

And her eyes wider than normal, by a matter of fact.

She muttered something from under her nose and looked away. He let a little smirk grace his features: he knew she was uncomfortable and feasted on that.

"So," he started again, intent on getting his original question solved, "I suppose that a skull means that the guy is your ex, huh?"

"Not necessarily," she answered with an otherworldly tone, then turned into an evil one (he thought she looked better, no, best with the evil smile and the red cheeks) "It just means I wana kick their butt!"

Then, she faltered for a second.

He knew she wanted to ask a question; she knew he knew, but apparently she was either too shy or couldn't muster her courage to spill it. She was awfully predictable.

In the end, she did, though.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Both knew what she was talking about, but he just shook his head and handed her the phone, still holding it as though it was an illness carrier, but now completely bored with the solving of the mystery. The thrill of the hunt had evaporated and the prize of the knowledge was so idiotic that his head hurt.

"About what? That you still have their numbers? Nahh. Do what you want…"

And he stalked off to find other amusement.

…

…

…

…

_Well. _

_All I can say is: Congratulations. _

_You just passed the first test. _

_Let me tell you a secret. Why do you think I have so many exes? They rarely, if ever, pass the first test…_

_And the test is: _

_Are you really that into me to let me have my freedom?_

_Apparently you did. I'm in awe. You even noticed the skulls and figured them out. _

_Though, it's a really good thing that you didn't notice what picture I'd put on your contact list..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>And to the anonymous reviewer <strong>_Blackbutterfly9_**: I'm very glad you think so C; And I've never really thought about that pairing, more like InouexRiruka, with the colour strips and all xD Hey, do you have a registration here? I'd love to have a way to contact you and thank you personally ^.^ ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Nihihi, long time no see, sweeties! ^_^ How ya doin'? Haven't heard from you since last year! 'lame joke' :D **

**Well, I sure have left this to gather dust but no matter: I HAVE RETURNED! WIth a mini-chapter... :/ But still! I love those dialogue-only ficcies - I've never liked describing places and actions.. BUT **I PROMISE I'LL BE BACK WITH A BETTER CHAPTER!****

BTW, about Chapter 3, there WILL be a sequel... just I have no idea when 'looks away' :D

**Anyway, read and review! :D You get free hugz and cookiez and lovez! :D**

**Discl.: Me no own Bleach **

* * *

><p>"Nee, Riruka-chan!"<p>

"Inoue-san…? What do you want?"

"Well, Riruka-chan… I've been wondering for some time now and, you know… there've been some evidence—"

"Just spit it out already! I have donuts to eat."

"Well, since I've seen you around Yukio-kun and…"

"And? Come on, I don't have much time. Spill."

"Areyouacougar?"

"What? I didn't hear ya. Repeat."

"I asked… if you were a cougar."

"Pha, no I'm— What?"

"Well, you know Riruka-chan, I've been watching you and Yukio-kun and concluded that you two'd make a great couple! 'Cause, you know, he's so introvert and you're the only one to make a rise of him—"

"First of all, that little dweeb isn't introvert or whatever else you'd like to call him. He's actually an annoying piece of —"

"And when you two are together, I feel as though I'm watching Kuchiki-chan and Kurosaki-kun! Maybe that's the tension I've been told about—"

"—plays only those stupid games of his and doesn't even pay attention to what's—"

"Also, he's shorter than you! Riruka-chan, that means that he's younger than you and that you're interested in younger men! … Riruka-chan?"

"…"

"Nee? Riruka-chan? Are you here! Riruka-chan!"

"Y-you said that… I'm —"

"Heyy, hear that Riruka? You are a pedophile!"

"Yukio, why you little—"

"Hey, no need to get excited just to see me. I may have to get a restraining order."

"ARGHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cougar - a woman who goes out with younger men~ I've always thought Yukio as the younger one, for some weird reason :O :D<strong>

**Also, I have a question for all reviewers: if Yukio and Riruka kiss, who will start it? Him or Her? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the answers ^_^ The award: a new update! 'glows with pride' :D :D**

* * *

><p>In the quiet, he listened to her secrets.<p>

…

…

…

Dokugamine Riruka is loud, brash and obnoxious. When she loves something, she loves it with all her heart and senses and voice range. When she loves something, she proclaims it on the top of her voice, lets everybody know of her newest obsession. There is never a quiet moment around her, be it because she has found something so unbearably cute or something so ugly and disgusting she simply has to inform everybody of it (namely, Yukio).

Truth is she hates silence.

…

…

While being obnoxious, Yukio is nowhere near loud or brash. He is a quiet calculating beast that always waits for his opponent and strikes as viciously and silently as possible. That's why his company is one of the most successful in Japan. After all, what they say is true: the calmest waters are the most dangerous.

He hates the silence around him though.

Thanks to it, he hides so many things from the others, and after so much time spent hiding in the shadows like some kind of a beast, he wants to share his secrets, all that bad things he has done and to be forgiven. But he knows that no such thing can happen and simply sits in the corner of their common room.

The quiet continues to shadow him.

Needless to say, that means a lot of awkward silences around him. The only one he loosened up immediately to was Riruka and simply because she wouldn't stop talking and fangirling. He liked that: he got to be a child again, be as shallow as possible, insult her any given moment and make childish remarks about her everything that make her throw tantrums.

In the wake of their arguments, he got to be himself more than when he was making a business decision, more than when he was with his saviour Ginjo, or Jackie, or Tsukishima (whose silences were as terrifying as the calm before the end of the world).

He loved that (not her, though).

…

…

One of the first times she and Yukio shared a moment where both of them weren't sprouting insults to each other, was definitely awkward.

Not the normal awkward, but the _awkward_ awkward. The _I-know-that-you-know-but-I'm-too-shy-and-I-know-you-are-too-so-there's-no-point-in-doing-this-but-the-universe-just-keeps-on-getting-us-together-along_ kind.

She had caught him unawares, in the common room, 7 o'clock in the morning, when no one else was up. She had had nightmares and he had stayed up all night under the pretext of playing games when he had actually made plans for another business negotiation.

She plopped down next to him, not even bothering to peek at what he was playing, too exhausted to even think. Her thick hair hung in tired ringlets she hadn't straightened yet, her eyes were obscured by shadows that resembled a panda's markings but weren't cute at all, and it was obvious to everyone that she was deprived of her beauty sleep (and what wasn't obvious for everyone except Yukio was that for once she didn't want to let the world know of that).

"Nightmares?"

She jumped and glanced at his small frame; he hadn't lifted his eyes from the game, but his body was half-turned to her, indicating some sort of concern and show of attention. Her left eyebrow rose.

A warmth rose in her half-asleep chest, but she ushered it away as soon as it was born.

Pfft. As if white-haired weird boy could show as stupid a thing as concern. Ha. What's the lack of sleep done to her?

"Mhmm."

"Try some milk - helps sometimes."

Quickly she stood up to do as he said; looked around in Giriko's countless cupboards, but all she could find was various bottles of alcohol. Curse those adults! Do they think only of alcohol?

She wandered about some more until finally finding some milk and a packet of chocolate chip cookies.

The seat next to Yukio was taken again as Riruka sat there, more carefully this time, with a steaming white mug and a dish full of cookie heaven in her hands. Without even asking, the tiny boy reached over, took one cookie and downed it in a second. She didn't bother to yell at him, just sipped at the soothing white liquid and nibbled at the cookies until she felt a weird kind of calm descend over her body. The clicking of his PSP only added to it, oddly lulling her but still keeping her sharp awake.

They spent the rest of the time not saying a word, she chewing her cookies carefully, him pressing buttons with various force, until, at 10 o'clock in the morning, they heard some weird sounds, coming from the other side of the room. They had glanced at it, then at each other and decided to erase the last few seconds from their minds.

Neither of them talked about that incident.

But Yukio wondered why he had cared enough to give her an advice. Riruka wondered why she had listened to him.

Both attributed it to the lack of sleep.

…

…

She is manageable when she isn't rambling, he realises. Not only her voice doesn't annoy him, but also he feels he gets to know her more than when she talks (not that it's a good thing but it feels nice to be sure somebody isn't lying). Before now, she has been a riddle for him but now he feels she is a comfortable kind of transparent to him.

(She isn't like his parents who not only hid the truth from him but sucked at lying too. At least she doesn't bother to conceal anything from him.)

…

…

After a few accidents like that (she doesn't call them 'incidents' anymore; they are accidents and accidents only), she realises something: she doesn't hate the silence. She is terrified of it. Terrified of all the things she lets slip when her mouth is shut, of the memory of all broken promises and of the quick beats of a young man's heart whose eyes had once shone with laughter but had darkened around her (she still saw him in her nightmares).

_"The quiet scares me cause it speaks the truth." _

Oh yeah, and she hates Yukio so much.

He already knows so many things without her confessing them.

Damn brat.

…

…

The first time she isn't afraid of silences is when he kisses her. Because in that silence, they exchanged vows which, though frightening with their depth, were comforting in all their scariness.

(It isn't anything passionate, just a press of their lips, followed by their biggest argument ever. But the pink dusts her cheeks all day long and she giggles more often than usual.)

…

…

…

_I don't have to be the girl who has to fill the silence._


End file.
